Desde que te vi
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Jejejejej me encanta esta pareja ¿se nota? n.ñU...otro oneshot aunque este quedo algo largo para ser oneshot xD espero les guste n.nSasukexHinata 4ever...


Hii!! aquí les traigo un one-shot de agradecimiento n///n...(aunque me ha salido algo "largo" para ser un one-shot xD)...espero les guste n///n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, con gusto me quedaría con Gaara-kun y Sasuke-kun :baba:...jejejeje

Enjoy :P (recomiendo leer escuchando esta canción "What Hurts the Most" n.n)

* * *

_OoOoOoOoO _

_"A veces la vida te da tristezas y alegrías...  
Aunque te sientas solo, recuerda que siempre hay alguien que quiere lo mejor para ti...  
Siempre habrá una mano amiga que te aliente a seguir...  
Que te hará ver lo importante que eres...  
Solo da lo mejor de ti en cada momento y jamás te des por vencido..."_

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Desde que te vi…**

: Te mataré maldito!! Esta vez si que estoy más que furioso –en sus ojos se podían ver las 3 aspas del Sharingan, en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor de la sangre derramada de sus seres queridos- Me has quitado todo, y ahora –posa su mirada en una chica que yacía en sus brazos, la muchacha se encontraba llena de cortes en su rostro y cuerpo…en eso siente una mano fría en su mejilla, era ella...que apenas abría sus ojos…que aún en ese estado trataba de calmarlo…y con voz suave le decía…

¿?:…D…Descui…da…t…te lo…debía…-y con una sonrisa en sus labios

El moreno le miraba con un brillo que no se veía en el desde la muerte de sus padres, es que ella le había traído de vuelta la calma…la luz que una vez perdió desde su partida de Konoha por poder…Ella, que con solo verle supo que era quien estaba esperando, aquella con la cual restablecería su Clan y ahora…una vez más su hermano le abría arrebatado lo más preciado…

**Con suavidad posó el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo…esta no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus ojos se cerraron por…completo…**

Itachi: Crees que podrás ganarme pequeño y estupido hermano, al menos junto a ella tenías una "pequeña" oportunidad pero…por descuidarte ella termino así, por protegerte a muerto

Sasuke¡¡Cállate!! –una energía de entre color negro y morado comenzó a rodearle…mientras los cielos se tornaban oscuros como la noche y de ellos feroces rallos de luz destellaban…se acercaba una tormenta…la más grande de todas…Una tormenta llena de furia y dolor…como aquella en el alma del moreno que recordaba todos los momentos en que aquel "ángel" había traído de vuelta la luz y esperanza a su oscuro ser, para luego irse…llevándose con ella…su corazón…

_Flash Back_

_Una chica de cabello largo se encontraba durmiendo sobre una especie de futón, no muy lejos de ella se podía ver la silueta de un chico que la observaba en silencio…_

_Porque la había traído consigo? Porque recordó a su madre cuando le miro? _

_Realmente no se entendía, solo se estaba demorando más en cumplir su meta y eso no le gustaba…pero antes de que pudiera pensar más la había tomado en brazos y llevado consigo amenazando a sus ex compañeros que los mataría si se ponían en su camino…_

_El portador del Sharingan se acercó a verla más de cerca, algo en ella le hacía sentir "extraño"…no entendía que era, pero no estaba actuando como siempre…y eso le estaba "molestando"_

_Sasuke:…por un momento…creí ver a mí…Madre…al verla…_

_En eso la muchacha comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke: "Desde ese día algo en mi cambio…desde ese día la luna salio…"

_Flash Back_

_:…E…Etto…que paso…?...d…donde…estoy…?- trataba de no parecer muy nerviosa, de demostrarse fuerte_

_Sasuke: desde hoy estarás conmigo ¿entendiste? _

_Hinata:… ¿E...Eh?... ¿D…Demo…? – la chica trataba de ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas le habían abandonado…iba a caer de bruce al suelo, pero unos brazos detuvieron su caída- ¿H…Huh? – Ruborizada tomo distancia tontamente mientras desviaba su mirada- G…Gomen…ne _

_Sasuke:…es mejor que permanezcas un tiempo más en cama, aunque logré amortiguar el golpe de "ese" sujeto igual recibiste algo del impacto de sus bombas…_

_La morena sorprendida al escucharlo bajo su mirada…trataba de recordar lo que había pasado…Era verdad, este le había salvado…pero…porque…?_

_Y antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar más, el sonido de la puerta de aquella habitación les distrajo…y la voz de una chica desconocida para ella se escucho…_

_¿?: Sasuke-kun! Hasta cuando vamos a estar aquí parados? No íbamos a buscar…-pero no logró terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida por el chico que la miraba cabreado_

_Sasuke: Ya cállate, por ahora descansaremos y obtendremos provisiones…- dicho esto salió junto a la chica que no paraba de hablar y pegársele en el brazo_

_Hinata:…N…Naruto…kun…-solo bajaba su mirada con tristeza y melancolía…tenía miedo, estaba sola en un lugar desconocido…y sin saber porque…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke: "luego de recuperarte de tus heridas partimos en búsqueda de este maldito, de saber que esto iba a pasar…jamás te hubiera traído conmigo…de saber que ibas a ser tan importante para mi…pero que Dobe soy–bajaba su mirada-……Aún recuerdo ese día…"

_Flash Back_

_Habían estado caminando por horas y como siempre Suigetsu pedía un descanso, Karin reclamaba mientras Juugo solo observaba las aves en silencio…_

**_La Hyuuga los observaba en silencio, aunque nadie intentase dañarle o algo, se sentía fuera de lugar…se sentía…triste…_**

_El Uchiha posó su mirada en ella y luego en sus "compañeros" y dijo…_

_Sasuke: Descansaremos un rato –dicho esto se sentó a la sombra de un árbol_

_Y así lo hicieron…el sujeto que portaba un gran espada bebía agua de su pequeña botella…todos permanecían en silencio…hasta que la muchacha de anteojos se acercó al moreno tomándolo del brazo tratando de llamar su atención, el chico solo permanecía en silencio…cuando en eso la morena hablo tímidamente…_

_Hinata:…E…Etto…p…puedo…mirar…por los…alrededores…-todas las miradas se posaron en ella y eso realmente le colocaba más nerviosa…no estaba acostumbrada a tanta "atención" _

_El silencio continuo hasta que el Uchiha se soltó del "agarre" de la chica de anteojos y __camino hacía la morena…cuando paso a su lado le dirigió la palabra _

_Sasuke¿No querías ir a mirar los alrededores, que esperas? – con su tono de siempre_

_La portadora de Byakugan volteó a mirarle, mientras la otra chica le miraba sorprendida antes de hablar…_

_Karin: P...Pero porque tienes que ir tú? Que vaya Suigetsu o Juugo, o hasta yo puedo ir…_

**_El chico le miro inexpresivo y solo dijo_**

_Sasuke:…no tengo porque dar explicaciones, además estoy cansado que te me pegues a cada rato_

_Suigetsu: touche – decía en manera de burla_

_Karin¡Tú cállate! P…Pero Sasuke-kun_

_La Hyuuga que solo permanecía callada hasta ahora, observándolos…comenzó a hablar con su dulce y tierna voz (es que es tan Kawaii! -…me dan ganas de apretarla jejejej)_

_Hinata:…E…Etto…em…p…puedo ir…sola…para que no…discutan…por mi culpa…-bajaba su mirada apenada y con eje de tristeza _

_Sasuke: no! Yo iré contigo y punto final…- y tomándole el brazo a una sorprendida Hyuuga, fue llevada a "mirar los alrededores" _

_Karin: Rayos!...-cruzándose de brazos replicaba la muchacha enojada por no poder estar ella sola con el moreno, mientras el sujeto que seguía tomando de su agua le observaba divertido…mientras el otro solo observaba a sus otros dos "compañeros" alejarse del lugar _

_-----_

_El lugar estaba rodeado por árboles, unos pequeños rayos de sol se trataban de colar entre las hojas de estos…mientras una suave brisa los mecía al compás…_

_Ambos en silencio…ambos sin saber porque se encontraban "algo" incómodos…nerviosos…_

_En eso la chica habló…jugando con sus dedos apenas le miraba y luego desviaba su mirada…_

_Hinata:…S…Siento…molestarlos…es…que…_

**_Pero el chico no le dejo terminar_**

_Sasuke: no tienes porque disculparte, detesto que me digan que hacer _

_Hinata:…Am…ya veo…_

_Sasuke: además no ibas a andar sola, podrías intentar huir…_

_Hinata¿…E…Eh…?...n…no…_

_El chico se sorprendió…como que no? Cualquier persona que fuera "raptada" trataría de escapar al menor descuido, seguro y estaba mintiendo…_

_Sasuke:… ¿no? – Pero la respuesta volvía a ser la misma, pero esta vez lo negaba con su cabeza_

_Hinata:…n…no…no lo haría…se que no estoy por gusto, demo…seguro que me has traído contigo por algo…importante…por eso…no huiré…por mucho que quiera hacerlo…ese es mi camino ninja…_

_En sus ojos se podía ver su determinación…se podía ver que sus palabras no eran mentiras…Aquella mirada sin notarlo movió "algo" dentro del chico, ella era diferente a todas…ella era natural…_

_Sasuke:…Hmph…-y tratando de mantener su seriedad le dijo- no creas que porque hayas dicho eso te creeré y dejaré andar sola…no confió en nadie y tú no serás la excepción…_

_La chica solo sonrió dulcemente y dijo…"T…Te…equivocas…" Aquello volvió a descolocarlo… ¿A que se refería? Quien se cree que es, ni siquiera le conoce como para decirle que se equivoca y eso le molestaba…nadie sabía nada de él, nadie le conocía…detestaba que todos creyeran lo contrario…_

_Sasuke¡¿Cómo dices?! Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que no…-pero no pudo seguir porque esta habló nuevamente _

_Hinata:…s…si confías…por eso me has traído contigo…por eso estoy aquí…y no pienso huir…- dicho esto comenzó a caminar nuevamente…_

_El Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras, realmente ni el mismo sabía porque la había "raptado"…ni el mismo sabía porque, seguro fue porque le recordó a su madre, sí! Eso debía ser…no puede ser otra cosa…_

**_Pero en su interior algo comenzaba a derretirse, algo comenzaba a salir a la luz…algo que permaneció oculto y olvidado por muchos años…_**

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke: "Como no me di cuenta antes, y ahora…ya es muy tarde…" ¡¡Eres un mal nacido!! – y se lanzaba al ataque con su espada en contra de su hermano

Este esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques…en eso le da un golpe en el estomago, mandando a Sasuke contra un árbol…

**Este se puso de pie como pudo e hizo unos sellos y una enorme energía en forma de rayos negros se comenzó a juntar en su mano…mientras cerraba sus ojos y más recuerdos pasados con la Hyuuga venían a su mente…**

_Flash Back_

_Ya habían pasado varias semanas, habían tenido encuentros con sujetos sin importancia…Habían ayudado a personas en apuros, y todo porque esta se lo pedía…realmente ella lograba cambiar su opinión y manera de actuar poco a poco…y el no se daba cuenta, pero la otra chica que estaba a su lado si…y eso no le gustaba para nada…_

_Habían terminado de capturar a unos ladrones y recuperar las pocas pertenencias de 2 ancianos que felices y agradecidos les habían invitado como agradecimiento pasar la noche en su humilde hogar, este al principio había dicho que no, que tenían que seguir su camino…demo…la morena le dijo que se podían "sentir" si rechazaban su oferta, que estaban agradecidos con él por ayudarlos…y el Uchiha dando un suspiro de derrota termino aceptando sin mucho gusto…Y así se quedaron…chicos en una habitación y las chicas en otra…_

_En eso Karin despertó y noto que la morena no se encontraba, preocupada de que no se haya escapado salió de su habitación a la de los chicos y despertó al moreno_

_Karin: Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun _

_Al chico le molestaba que lo despertasen, pocas veces logra tener un sueño "tranquilo" como para que lo perturbacen…_

_Sasuke: -cortante y frió- Que sucede? No me gusta que me despierten _

_Karin: Ella no esta, no la he visto en su cama…se ha escapado_

**_El moreno molesto se puso de pie, salió de su habitación dejando a la chica de anteojos ahí…estaba furioso, ella le había mentido…había estado esperando que se descuidase para traicionarlo…para escapar y dejarlo como un tonto_**

_Salió de aquella humilde cabaña (con tres habitaciones, pero humilde jejejejeje) con sus ojos rojos por el Sharingan, aquellos demostraban su furia…pero en el fondo le dolía, sin este notarlo…le dolía que no iba a verla, debía encontrarla a como de lugar...pero luego que? Le mataría…? Le diría que volviese con él…?. _

_Hay se encontraba, parado sin saber que hacer en la salida de aquella cabaña…en silencio, y su mirada puesta en el suelo sin punto fijo…cuando en eso una voz le hizo salir de aquella "confusión" _

_¿?:…U…Uchiha-san?...S…Sucede algo…? _

**_La voz provenía del tejado, era ella…no se había ido, no lo había traicionado…no lo había abandonado…_**

_Con su rapidez habitual este subió donde se encontraba ella y ya más calmado le pregunto…_

_Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí? Intentas…-no pudo terminar ya que ella hablo _

_Hinata: N…No podía dormir…así que…salí a mirar la luna y las estrellas…_

_El chico solo le escuchaba en silencio, aún sin poder creer aquello…como podía ser así de simple? Acaso de verdad no intentará huir nunca? Porque aquello le importaba tanto? Que tiene si se va, que importa si huye de él…que importa si ya no la ve más…_

_Sasuke:………_

_Hinata¿Y…Y tú…? T…También…has salido a verlas…? –sonriéndole _

**_Aquella manera de ser de esta siempre lograba descolocarlo, como podía ser así…como era tan diferente a todas las mujeres que conocía…_**

_Esa pregunta le había dejado sin poder responder, había desconfiado…creía que se había escapado, demo…no podía demostrar que se había equivocado…su orgullo era muy grande como para admitir una equivocación u error…_

_Sasuke:…no me gusta la noche –desviando su mirada- solo me trae malos recuerdos…-la morena solo le miraba sin entender, pero aquella mirada en este le daba a entender el dolor de sus recuerdos-…solo me trae pesadillas_

_Hinata:……l…lo siento…te hice recordar algo…malo…gomen…ne –bajaba su mirada con un eje de tristeza_

_Sasuke:…esta bien, no podías saber…no debes disculparte_

**_La Hyuuga negaba con su cabeza_**

_Hinata: S…Si…debo…aquello debió ser muy duro…para ti…y yo…te lo hice recordar…_

_Sasuke:…no, eso siempre esta en mi mente…por eso debo matarle…solo así las pesadillas acabarán…solo así…_

_Hinata:…e…estas seguro…? La muerte solo trae dolor…y la venganza solo trae más sufrimiento…solo hallarás oscuridad a tu alrededor…_

_Sasuke¡No importa que tenga que hundirme en esa oscuridad! Mi camino es el de un vengador y ni tú ni nadie logrará comprenderlo _

_Hinata:…e…eso es muy triste…_

_Sasuke: -volteando enojado- No necesito tu compasión y lastima…te las puedes guardar _

_Hinata: P…Por eso no me iré…-el chico se volteó sin entender-…n…no dejaré que caías en…esa oscuridad…_

_El Uchiha se había quedado en silencio observándole…ahí se encontraba de nuevo sonriéndole, otra vez le había dejado sin palabras…ambos en silencio…solo la luna llena frente a él y atrás de ella…solo esta les acompañaba…solo ella iluminaba el lugar…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke¡¡Chidori!! – y acometió contra su enemigo que solo le observaba en silencio…esperando su ataque…El impacto fue justo al estomago- "Le di!... ¿eh?"

Pero no fue así, miles de pájaros se escucharon…cuervos…estos estaban en su lugar…y su oponente ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas…

Itachi: Que sucede hermanito, acaso la muerte de esa chica te ha molestado?

Sasuke¡¡Cállate!! Vengaré a todos! Te mataré…aunque me cueste la vida ¡lo haré! – e hizo unos sellos y miles de serpientes salieron de sus brazos…todas se lazaron al ataque- "Pero si me mentiste después de todo…me dejaste solo…sin tu luz que me guíe…ya nada importa, no me importa si no puedo restaurar mi Clan…ya nada tiene importancia…porque he muerto por segunda vez…"

_Flash Back_

_Después de aquella noche muchas más siguieron a medida que pasaban los días y estos continuaban la búsqueda del mayor de los Uchiha…  
Ya había pasado un mes…y el frío de los días daba a entender la cercanía del Invierno…pero por mucho frío que hiciese...las noches solían ser muy calidas…Y la luna siempre los acompaño…siempre les ilumino el camino…_

**_Habían decidido pasar la noche en una pequeña cabaña abandonada en el bosque, en el centro de esta consiguieron prender una pequeña fogata…_**

_Las horas pasaban y ya todos dormían, bueno no "todos" la morena como acostumbraba algunas noches se levantaba para entrenarse…de preferencia le gustaba entrenar cerca de un río o un lago, demo…no había uno cerca de donde estaban, así que solo decidió practicar su taijutsu y meditación…_

_Minutos después este despertó y extrañado de no verla donde le había visto dormirse…salió del lugar en su búsqueda, lo que este no sabía es que alguien más le observaba…y poco después que este salió de la cabaña, esta salió tras él_

_---- _

_Hinata¡Byakugan! – Esta había golpeado un árbol y cientos de hojas caían- __Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Círculo Celestial, 64 golpes divinos) – y con mucha rapidez comenzó a coger cada una de aquellas hojas…al terminar su respiración estaba bastante agitada, llevaba ya bastante rato en lo mismo y aquello consumía mucho chackra_

_¿?: Se puede saber que haces? Si que te gusta salir en la oscuridad…_

_**La muchacha volteó sorprendida de ver al moreno a unos cuantos pasos suyos y apenada le respondió** _

_Hinata:…U…Uchiha…san…etto…yo…_

_Sasuke: Sasuke, no tienes porque tratarme con tanta cortesía_

_Hinata¿H…Huh?...H…Hai…etto…solo estaba…entrenándome…un poco…_

_Aquello si que le sorprendió, de por si la chica que estuvo más "cerca" suyo fue su compañera de equipo y bastante poco se preocupaba de sus habilidades como Kunoichi…_

_Sasuke¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?_

_Hinata:……-bajaba su mirada-…Q…Quiero ser tan fuerte como pueda…deseo…-posó sus ojos en los de este, el cual se sorprendió por aquella mirada firme de esta-…d…deseo que mi Padre me reconozca…ser útil para mi Clan…_

_Sasuke: "Ser reconocida por su Padre…?..." – aquellas palabras le trajeron recuerdos de su pasado, recuerdos de sus esfuerzos porque su padre le mirase y no a su hermano…recuerdos del apoyo de su madre en todo momento que este entristecía…- Hmph…no crees que es un poco difícil sola?_

_Hinata:…-embozando una sonrisa apenada-…etto…s…si…demo…creo que ya me he…acostumbrado…un poco…_

_Sasuke: Yo te ayudaré, entrenaras conmigo_

**_La chica se sorprendió de oírlo, no entendía el porque este se tomaría esa molestia, porque haría eso por ella…pero le estaba agradecida, con su ayuda seguro mejorará con rapidez…_**

_Y así sin más ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea…ambos utilizarían taijutsu, cada uno en su estilo…_

_Entre tanto una chica los había estado observando, sentía una gran rabia en su interior…cada vez ellos se acercaban más, cada vez ella podía notar más como la mirada del Uchiha cambiaba cuando miraba a aquella chica…que tenía ella que este era diferente a su lado, que tenía ella que lo hacía cambiar de opinión…que tenía ella que no tuviera su persona…?_

**_Y sin querer causarse más "dolor" comenzó su caminata de vuelta a la cabaña_**

_--------- _

_Mientras ambos seguían dando golpes y esquivando los contrarios…continuaron así durante bastante tiempo, ambos habían tomado distancia…ambos respiraban agitadamente…sin perder la vista del otro _

_En eso la morena corrió para tratar de dar un golpe, pero este le cubrió con su brazo derecho y con en el otro la empujo contra un árbol…aún sin perder el agarre…sus respiraciones tomaban más rapidez…_

_Ambos sin percatarse aún de aquella "posición" en la que se encontraban…ni tampoco de la excitación del momento…solo se veían reflejados en los ojos del otro…En eso la chica se libero del "agarre" y trato de propinarle otro golpe, pero volvía a pasar lo mismo, siempre terminaba siendo dominada por este…_

**_Y ahí estaban…ella apoyada contra el árbol y este sujetándole las muñecas para impedirle algún ataque de su parte…no conseguía liberarse, su fuerza era mayor a la suya…_**

_Este solo le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro mientras trataba de controlar su respiración…_

_El silencio lleno el lugar por unos segundos, unos segundos que para ellos parecieron una eternidad…unos segundos en que sus respiraciones se sincronizaban por el "calor" del momento…_

_Cuando en eso ella se dio cuanta de la "situación" en la que se encontraban y nerviosa logró apenas decir…_

_Hinata:…E…Emm…etto…creo…que me ganaste…_

_En eso el moreno salió de aquel "trance" (sehh…trance se llama ahora ¬///¬U… ¡tirate un balde de agua fría xD) y le soltó…tomando distancia, se volteó…_

_Sasuke: es mejor volver…- y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a la Hyuuga confundida…creyendo que había hecho algo malo (es tan inocente -…adorable n///n) pensando que este se había enojado con ella…_

_Hinata:…H…Hai…- y se fue tras él…_

_Sasuke: " que demonios fue eso? No logro entenderme…-se replicaba mentalmente el moreno-…que paso allá?...esto no esta bien, algo no esta bien en mi desde que ella esta conmigo…si no hubiera hablado en ese momento...talvez…¡No! No debo pensar estupideces, yo soy un vengador!!"_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke: "no quería admitirlo pero…quería besarte, quería poseerte…mis instintos y deseos casi tomaron control en mí…y tu…je!…ignorabas todo aquello, eras muy pura como para darte cuenta…"

**Ambos hermanos se encontraban uno frente al otro, en alerta de cualquier movimiento…**

Itachi: Ja! quien iba a decir que la historia volvería a repetirse, solo que ahora puedo darme cuenta que un poco diferente

Sasuke: -furioso- ¡A que te refieres!

Itachi:…hermanito, hermanito que tonto eres…acaso no sabías que nuestro Clan desciende del de esa mujer, el primer Uchiha nació de la unión con una mujer Hyuuga

Sasuke:…C…Como…? Posó su mirada en aquella que yacía en el suelo- E…Entonces…

Itachi: pero aquello fue diferente, este solo quería tener un hijo con ella…este no le amaba, solo le interesaba su línea sucesoria…el poder que podría salir de su unión, en cambio tú…puedo ver que tú te enamoraste de ella

**El menor solo le observaba con enojo y rabia, solo le escuchaba en silencio**

Sasuke:…………….

Itachi:…resultaste ser débil después de todo, espere mucho de ti…pero tu "contenedor" no es lo que esperaba, debí matarte junto con los demás estupidos del Clan

Sasuke¡¡Cállate!!...e…eres un maldito…

Itachi: eres un perdedor – dicho esto apareció frente a el y le propino un golpe en el estomago…Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras escupía sangre…para luego recibir una patada que lo mando al suelo de golpe

**En eso siente unos brazos que le rodean, y todo era claro…**

**--------------------------------- **

¿?: S…Sasuke, Sasuke…

Sasuke: "…M…Madre…?" –Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, la imagen de su madre se fue desvaneciendo para dar paso a la de la morena- ¿H...Hinata…?

Hinata: E…Estas bien?...- en sus ojos se podía notar la preocupación y la angustia…lágrimas que brotaban sin poder ser contenidas

**El moreno trataba de moverse pero le era imposible, le dolía todo…observo a su alrededor…estaba en un hospital…y no sabía como había llegado hay…**

Sasuke:…q…que pasó…? Como llegue aquí? E Itachi? –Trataba de ponerse de pie, pero es detenido por esta- ¡¿Qué paso con Itachi?!

Hinata:…N…No era él…era el cuerpo de otro sujeto…

Sasuke:…pero, como?...y tú…tú…-la muchacha le miraba extrañada. Cuando en eso sintió que este le abrazaba…un abrazo realmente cargado de emociones y ella pudo darse cuenta, solo le correspondió en silencio…-…p…pensé que estabas muerta, pensé que…te habías ido…

Hinata:…S…Sasuke…kun…

**En eso alguien abrió la puerta**

¿?: Em…creo que interrumpo…

**La chica se puso de pie nerviosa y ruborizada desviaba su mirada, el moreno le observaba molesto al recién llegado**

Hinata: E…Etto…N…Naruto-kun…Sasuke…kun…acaba de…despertar…

Naruto: si, ya me doy cuenta –sonriéndole- y se ve que ya te sientes mejor ¿no?

Sasuke: Hmph ¬¬……hasta que llegaste tú

Naruto: ¬¬ tan "simpático" como siempre

Sasuke:…Naruto –tomando un semblante serio- que fue lo que paso? No recuerdo mucho…todo es confuso

Naruto: parece que habías caído en un genjutsu, Hinata te sacó de este con su chackra –el moreno miró a la susodicha, la cual solo bajo su mirada apenada- pero fue mucho que caíste desmayado…

Sasuke:…ya veo, e Itachi?

Naruto: al derrotarle nos dimos cuenta que era otro de sus trucos…ya una vez peleamos con un Itachi que resulto no ser el, sino otro sujeto nada que ver. Suerte que dimos contigo justo a tiempo –sonriendo

Sasuke:………Hmph……-solo desviaba su mirada

* * *

**Los días pasaron, y las heridas de moreno habían sanado…pronto podría salir de aquel lugar, como detestaba los hospitales…no soportaba el encierro…**

Comenzó a alistar sus cosas, aún no cumplía con su meta y su orgullo no le permitía quedarse en Konoha…no podía, ese era su destino…era un vengador y hasta que no cumpliera su meta no tenía pensado volver…

Ya tenía todo listo, esta noche partiría sin decirle nada a nadie…ni siquiera a ella…aquello aunque solo fuese una ilusión lo sintió tan real...y si eso pasase en verdad? No podría soportarlo, no de nuevo…

**En eso tocaron con suavidad a la puerta, este se sentó en la cama…**

Sasuke: Adelante

¿?: B…Buenos Días…

Sasuke:…B…Buenos Días…-desviaba su mirada

Hinata:… ¿S…Sucede algo…? –preocupada esta se acercaba- este le miró, si que era linda…ella brillaba, todo en ella brillaba con su dulzura y suavidad…

Sasuke:…n…no, no sucede nada…

Hinata:……Mm.…… ¿Q…Que piensas…hacer?

Sasuke: A que te refieres?

Hinata:…S…Siempre…iras tras él… ¿cierto?

**El Uchiha solo bajo su mirada, no gustaba decir mentiras y esta no iba a ser la excepción…no podía mentirle, menos a ella**

Sasuke:…debo cumplir con mi misión…

Hinata:…y…ya veo…entonces iré contigo

Sasuke¡No! No iras…-le miraba serio

Hinata:…P…Pero…yo…porque…-no pudo terminar porque fue sorprendida por un abrazo de este, un abrazo tan calido y a la vez tan frío…tan de él…

Sasuke:…N…No lo soportaría…si algo te pasase…yo…no tendría razón de vivir…-aquellas palabras sonaban tan sinceras, palabras del alma...el alma que ella logro traer de vuelta, aquella que con cada sonrisa que esta le brindaba…volvía a la vida, volvía a brillar…-…No me arrepiento de haberte raptado, gracias a eso pude conocerte…gracias a eso he vuelto a ser yo…Hinata yo…yo…-le apretó con fuerza contra él…quería que su esencia se impregnara en él…llevarla consigo en su partida…

Hinata:…S...Sasuke…kun…

**En eso este se separo, volteo para no verle…no podía creer lo difícil que era…lo difícil que era decirle…Adiós**

Sasuke: debes quedarte, tienes que responder a las expectativas de tu Padre…por eso es mejor que…por eso…-bajo su mirada- dejame solo

Hinata:…D…Demo…yo…

Sasuke¡¡Dejame solo¡¡Vete!!

Hinata:…………Sasuke…kun yo…yo…- pero no pudo terminar porque este volvió a gritarle

Sasuke¡Que te vayas¡No te quiero conmigo, me estorbas!

Aquello dejo sin palabras a la portadora del Byakugan, y conteniendo sus lágrimas salió del la habitación de aquel hospital…a la vista de un chico que moría por detenerle, de tomarla en sus brazos y besarle…de ser felices juntos…

**Pero este no era un cuento de hadas, su vida no era más que sufrimiento y sangre…no había nada que este pudiera ofrecerle…solo oscuridad a su paso, no quería que nada le pasase por su culpa, aquello sería peor que la muerte…no podría soportarlo…no podría…**

------

La noche había llegado, y como ya había hecho una vez hace años atrás…empezó su caminata asía la salida, dejando una vez más a sus compañeros...y ahora a la persona que amaba…

Sasuke: "Ja!...nunca pensé que esto me fuera a pasar a mi…es lo mejor…esta vez se que hago lo correcto…lo se…"

Ya estaba por salir, todo estaba silencioso…todos dormían ignorando de su partida nuevamente, otra vez se iba sin despedirse…solo la oscuridad era su compañera, solo esta siempre a su lado…

**En eso cerro sus ojos, ya había salido…ya logró salir sin mirar atrás…dejándolos a todos de nuevo…al abrirlos nuevamente vio a una chica que le sonreía, con la luna a sus espaldas…**

¿?: T…Te hice un promesa…y debo cumplirla…ese es mi camino ninja

El moreno le observaba en silencio, estaba molesto pero…no podía negar que estaba feliz, y solo pudo embozar una sonrisa…para luego decirle…

Sasuke: "…G…Gracias…" Vamos

Hinata: H…Hai

Sasuke: debemos entrenar más, debemos hacernos más fuertes

Hinata:…Y…Y así…poder…volver y ser felices…-decía mientras con timidez tomaba su mano

Sasuke:…-sorprendido correspondió y le miró-…cierto, aún tengo que cumplir mi segunda meta

Hinata¿S…Segunda…meta? – preguntaba sin comprender

Sasuke:…S…Sí…debo…restaurar mi Clan – a lo que la morena se ruborizo hasta un punto máximo, lo cual le causo mucha gracia a este…(lo que te espera Hinata jijijijij…menuda suerte ¬///¬U…xD)

**Fin **


End file.
